Gakuto's Reluctant Blog
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto's reluctant blogging. Don't read too much into it, Jirou forced him! Idea stolen from YaoiIsLove with her permission!
1. Blog 1

_Idea was stolen from __**YaoiIsLove **__(with her permission of course) and don't listen to Gakuto. He'll totally answer any comments and or questions you have. This will be updated whenever._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Tuesday, March 9****th**

Che', I don't see what's so great about this, but Jirou told me that Kikumaru had a blog and of course I'm better than Kikumaru so I must have a blog that is better than his! I'd rather be doing something better, like bungee jumping or hanging out with Yuushi but Yuushi is watching a sappy romance movie and it's too cold for bungee jumping. Besides, I've got no one to go bungee jumping with; I bet Yuushi would be too scared. He'd rather watch those movies and read those books than be with me at times it seems like. But you guys probably don't even know what I'm talking about, and I like it that way because it's none of your business and I don't know why I'm writing this blog in the first place.

What does Jirou think is so fun in writing blogs? But then again, this is Jirou and he thinks that orange is a good color, but it's not. Red is a million times better than orange. But my younger brother Kenta also likes orange, he likes blue better, but he says orange is a close second, but knowing him, he probably likes pink and is hiding it because it makes him look "gay". Yeah, my brother isn't the most accepting person in the world.

But my brother is twelve and what does he know? Absolutely nothing, he thinks tennis is stupid! Who thinks tennis is stupid? He also thinks that Yuushi is weird. Well, I'll give him that, Yuushi _is _weird. But he's Yuushi and I like him like that! –blush- Forget I said that, will you? I do _not _like Yuushi. He's just my doubles partner and that's _all_, okay? So stop bugging me about it!

Although, I wouldn't mind it if Yuushi like _me_… I could deal with that, but I don't like him so don't go getting any thoughts about us. I don't need any more fangirls, let alone _yaoi _fangirls. And I know what yaoi means because both Jirou and Kenta read manga, not because _I _read yaoi or whatever… I stick to regular shounen, thanks.

I'd call this "lame" but I'm not using a word that Shishido thinks is good, so I'm going to say that this is _stupid_! And if you have any questions or comments, I might not even bother reading them, so don't get your hopes up. –huffs- I'm going to go hang out with Yuushi so go mind your own business!


	2. Blog 2

_Sorry for Gakuto's rudeness and language, but he's really __jealous at the moment! lol, and of course this'll be updated so don't listen to Gakuto!_

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

**Wednesday, March 10****th**

I'm only writing this to say that I hate writing this but I've got nothing better to do again. Yuushi _ditched _me! He fucking ditched me! And for what? To go hang out with _Atobe_. What's so great about _Atobe _anyways? What do people see in him? What does _Jirou _see in him (because it is obvious that Jirou is in love with the guy, even if he won't admit it)?

Seriously, it's not like he's actually that great or anything. Sure, he's good at tennis, and he's filthy rich, and I guess he's pretty damn smart too, and people say he's good looking (though, I don't see it). But—besides all of that—what is there that is actually good about Atobe? I don't see why Yuushi would prefer to hang out with him rather than me! I mean, aren't I fun? I bet I'm more fun than fucking _Atobe _that's for sure.

Damn it, I don't even know why I'm fucking writing this or who the fuck would read this anyways. Probably some stupid ass losers (yeah, I'm talking to you reading this!) who have nothing better to do. GET A LIFE!!!

Don't expect me to update this again, damn it!


	3. Blog 3

_Yay! Another one! As stated, this will be updated "whenever". That can mean one a few hours after the last, just like this one. _

**Friday, March 11****th**

* * *

You know what I said about not updating this? Well, that was a lie, but only for this time, I'm not updating it again after this okay?! Okay!

I just wanted to say (since I still have nothing better to do) that Yuushi came and apologized for ditching me. At first I wasn't going to accept his apology but he's _Yuushi _and he got all sappy and really sorry for doing it. He said that he had promised Atobe a game _weeks _ago but had completely forgotten about it because he had been hanging out with me so much. Isn't that weird? I mean, he forgot about _Atobe _because of _me_! That makes me feel somewhat special…

And _no_, I'm not getting sappy like Yuushi is sappy because Yuushi is a big, romantic, cheeseball who likes movies about boats and some other stupid shit like that. (Who the fuck watches movies about boats anyways?)

But in the end, I _did _forgive him because—as I said—he's Yuushi and is very difficult for me to say no to! (not in that way, you perve!) Yuushi is my friend and just because he ditched me for Atobe won't change that he is. I don't know how I became friends with Yuushi, I can't really remember. Maybe I'll remember someday, but I don't really care how we became friends, I'm just glad that we did… fuck, I'm getting all sentimental and shit.

I'm going to go find Shishido and tease him about being Ootori's uke! Don't expect to see another blog from me!


	4. Blog 4

_Gakuto, you can say you won't post another blog as much as you want, but you know that this is going to go on forever and ever and ever. ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Thursday, March 11****th**

-scoffs- I am _not _in love with Yuushi, so don't you guys listen to what Jirou said on his blog! If I was in love with Yuushi, then Atobe would be fucking Jirou. Heh, and we all know that Shishido is Ootori's uke? Why else would he want to grow his hair long again? Long hair is for girls! …but Yuushi has long hair doesn't he? Yuushi is basically a girl when it comes to mushy things like romance, so I guess its okay for him to have long hair. But Shishido isn't mushy or romantic… though I guess he could be when it comes to Ootori.

And I'm not Yuushi's whore no matter what Shishido says! Jirou, you know that don't you? Because, if I'm Yuushi's whore, then you're Atobe's slut and Shishido enjoys taking it up the ass to his kouhai!

Jirou, do I want to know how Atobe punishes you? o.O Sounds very… weird to me… that reminds me, sometimes Yuushi says he wishes he could punish me but he won't tell me what for. Did I do something wrong? I hope not, I don't like it when Yuushi is mad at me! He ignores me for the _whole day _and it sucks because I've got no Yuushi to tease! –pouts- And Yuushi is very fun to tease.

-sighs- I'm not even sure why I'm writing this. Does anyone actually read it? Do I know you guys if you _do _read it? 'Cause it'd be even weirder if people I didn't know read it then people I did know. Gah, I'm getting stupid again. I won't post another blog again!!! So don't look for one.


	5. Blog 5

_For those of you who are a bit confused about this one (I don't see why you would be though), you might want to read the latest chapter of Jirou's blog first. –nods-_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Friday, March 12****th**

Jirou, you know I didn't mean it when I called you Atobe's slut, right? I was trying to make a point in saying that I'm _not _Yuushi's whore by saying that if I was that would be the same thing as you being Atobe's slut, which you aren't! Did you not understand what I was trying to say? Please stop crying! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…

=_= -sighs- I guess it's too late now though, you probably already told Atobe, huh? But I really am sorry! I'll make it up to you! I promise! You're my best friend, Jirou, I wouldn't _really _say anything mean about you. It sucks when you cry because of me, it makes me want to bang my head against the nearest hard surface.

I guess I best get ready for whatever Atobe is going to do to me. He's very protective of Jirou. But we all are, just Atobe moreso. I should probably say goodbye to my family and to Yuushi, who knows if I'm going to come out of this alive…


	6. Blog 6

**Disclaimer goes here ****-**

* * *

**Sunday, March 14****th**

-dies- When Jirou said "intense training", he really meant "intense training"… where is Yuushi? –whines- I think I'm dying here from exhaustion and he's probably reading another one of those stupid books he likes so much. –pouts- Yuushi!

Lessons I learned:

- Never say anything bad about Jirou, whether you mean it or not. It may be the last thing you do.

- Don't rely no Yuushi to help you because he enjoys watching people squirm and suffer. .

- Take out all my anger and frustration on Shishido. =P

- Jirou can pout and get whatever he wants from Atobe, meaning that he is spoiled.

- I wish I was spoiled by Yuushi. T_T

- I'm too tired to think of what else to say…


	7. Blog 7

**Thursday, March 18****th**

-blush- …. –blush- ….. –blush- ……………………… -BLUSH-

DAMN YOU YUUSHI!!!!!!! I hate that jerk! What did he do that for anyways, huh? That was embarrassing and in front of the tennis club too! _'' Tch, even if Shishido likes the word and I don't want to use anything Shishido thinks is good, I'm using it anyways. THAT WAS LAME!!!!

-still blushing-

People were staring, he didn't need to do that in front of everyone. Even worse was that afterwards he just smirked and walked away without any explanation at all! You… you don't just _KISS _someone in front of the 200+ tennis club and screaming fangirls and then WALK AWAY!!!! I fucking hate Yuushi. –huffs-

And we're both boys! I mean, I don't have a problem with that, hell, Ootori and Shishido are pretty much married to each other and we all know who you like Jirou! Don't deny it! But-but-but… THIS IS YUUSHI!!!! And just because he's a good kisser doesn't mean I want to kiss him again!


	8. Blog 8

**Saturday, March 20****th**

-blinks- Eh? Jirou? Are you okay? Was it something I said? I'd hate to have made you cry again. =.= Hmm… but you began crying when I mentioned that person I'm sure you like… -narrows eyes- If that person did anything… -threatening voice- I'm here for you Jirou! –nods-

Seriously? Yuushi made a bet with Atobe? –frowns- So… he kissed me because he didn't want to lose, right? I mean, of course that must be it… why would Yuushi want to… kiss me? –forced laugh- It's not like he likes me any more then a partner, I'm not even sure if he likes me as a friend even if he _does _call me by my name… but everyone calls me by my name, at least, most people do.

And Yuushi is in love with someone? –a little sad- Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his friend even if he isn't mine! –huffs- I bet it's that girl from his class. He's always helping her with something. –pouts- She's not even that pretty… -whines- Yuushi! Get your ass over here and tell me who it is you like! –stomps over to Yuushi-


	9. Blog 9

**Saturday, March 20****th**

-stares-… Yuushi… loves me? –blinks- He really goes on about that stuff, Jirou? –blush- I'm finding that hard to believe for some reason! Yuushi… why hasn't he said anything? Does he think I don't like him? Why would he… -pause- -sighs- Yuushi, if you're reading this, I don't _really _hate you! I hope you don't really think that…

Yuushi, if you really have feelings for me, _tell me_! You don't know what my answer will be unless you tell me, right? My answer may not be the one you're probably expecting… -blush-

And I knew you liked Atobe! I knew it! And I'm sure he'll respond Jirou. Everyone can see that he's head over heels for you. The two of you are very bad at hiding your feelings for each other, you know? Don't worry, I'm sure in the end everything will work out, Jirou.


	10. Blog 10

**Thursday, March 25****th**

-shocked- Yuushi asked me out… I'm going out with Yuushi. Yuushi and I are going out on a date... no matter how many times I say it and how many different ways I say it it's always the same thing. The worst part of it is that I said yes to him! I don't even know why I said yes to him, I mean it's _Yuushi_ and Yuushi is _Yuushi_. He's a sappy romantic that likes chick flicks and being cheesy and romance novels and I said yes to him… =.=

I wonder what I got myself into with this. I mean, not that I don't _like _Yuushi, because I do! (Shutup, Shishido! –glares-) And I guess I _have _thought about going on a date with him and… -blush- other things, but those were thoughts!

Now why the hell did I say "_yes_"? I was told that people already believe that Yuushi and I are together and that we're called the "Dirty Pair" (WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT COME FROM???!!!) but we aren't together and it seems like everyone else already has their special someone (kami, I think Yuushi is rubbing off on me… NOT IN THAT WAY!!!). Jirou and Atobe (why him?) are moving in together, Shishido and Ootori are practically married (don't you two deny it!), even fucking Hiyoshi and Taki are dancing around each other, and I bet Kikumaru is doing it with that double's partner of his! I'm not stupid you know.

But what about me? Are me and Yuushi… I _do _really like Yuushi though. He's smart and actually really funny when he wants to be and I know him better than anyone… well, except maybe Atobe, but I probably know things about Yuushi even _Atobe _and his insight doesn't know. –cough cough-

But why am I going on about this? I'm being stupid! I'm going out with Yuushi and that's that!


End file.
